Nightmares are not so much fun!
by Dia17J
Summary: A party leads to neglecting one bandmate ridden with nightmares. Its my first fanfiction on The Wanted as they are one of my favourite bands. Please read and review.


Nightmares are not so much fun!

The wanted boys are known to be hard partiers. Tonight was another proof of it. The boys had thrown a party to invite some fans to visit their LA Mansion. The whole living room was filled with fans dancing all around. Tom was having some wild fun with Kelsey while Siva was enjoying his time with Nareesha. Max was getting cozy with a fan in a corner and Jay was boosting off his skills with alcohol for some fans.

They all were enjoying the party except Nathan. Being 20 in LA means not being legal to drink and having girls draping themselves over him was not such a turn on for him. So as the clock struck 12 he trudged up to his room, changing into his shirt and sweats before falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Staying with an abusive father had tainted Nathan's past as well as his present. Though his father had left them but he had left a mark in Nathan's life. This mark had left him with nightmares practically every night. Tonight was no exception. At 2 am, Nathan sat up straight in his bed. Another nightmare with his father as a monster beating the shit out of him. Nathan had tears streaming down his face as he remembered the nightmare. Knowing he needed comfort to calm himself down, Nathan walked down the stairs to his band mates.

The party was still going on. Nathan saw Tom and started walking towards him. When he approached Tom, he saw him dancing with Kelsey. He whispered quietly to Tom when Tom caught his sight, "Tom, you got a minute?" Tom was really busy having some fun with Kelsey after a long time, paying little attention to Nathan, he answered back, "not right now bud. I'll see you later."

Nathan turned back and spotted Siva. Siva always listened to him, thinking such he walked towards Siva who was dancing with Nareesha. Approaching Siva, Nathan mumbled, "Seev?" As Siva caught sight of the youngest clad in his night clothes, Siva said, "Came to say goodnight baby? Well goodnight and close the door cause the party will still be going on." Saying this Siva turned back to Nareesha not noticing the fear on Nathan's face.

Nathan looked around seeing Max with a fan draped over him. As he walked towards Max, Max saw him and shouted "Nath, we are kinda busy. Look for another corner." Max did not see the tears swimming in Nathan's eyes. Nathan found Jay fighting off sleep due to alcohol but still partying, he knew talking with Jay would be pointless. So, he moved back to bed tears streaming down his face avoiding the curious look he was being given by the girls around.

Lying down in his bed, Nathan tried his best to fight off sleep as he knew the nightmares would resurface. But soon he found himself dozing. Around 4 am the party was over. The 4 boys lay around on the sofa resting for a while before having to go to bed. Kelsey and Nareesha also had gone home. Tom remembered Nathan asking him for a minute and spoke up, "think Nathan is asleep? He came asking me for a minute." Siva looked up to Tom and replied "what was he asking for? He came to me as well but I thought he came to say goodnight." Max added, "He came towards me also but I brushed him off. I was a little busy." Jay smirked and then remembered, "Saw him walking back to his room. Why was he looking for us? Any idea guys?"

Just then they heard a scream coming from Nathan's room and all ran to his bed. They opened the door only to find Nathan panting and sobbing on his bed curled up in a ball. Max uncurled him and Tom grabbed him in a hug while Siva rubbed his back. Jay spoke, "hey buddy, you are fine. It was just a nightmare. Come on stop crying, look we are all with you." This only caused Nathan to cry with a renewed force. Siva said while still rubbing his back, "What's wrong baby?" Nathan lifted his head from Tom's chest and looked at his band mates before saying, "I came to you when I had the first nightmare tonight. You didn't pay any attention to me." "Oh Nath, we are so sorry tiger. We promise it won't happen again," Max promised the crying boy in front of him.

The first nightmare Nathan needs some reassurance and comfort but when he experiences a second one twice in the row then he needs all the boys. Plus, the boys were already feeling quite guilty of not having noticed it before. So, they maneuvered Nathan so that he was in the middle on Tom's chest, Siva behind Nathan rubbing his back, Max behind Tom and Jay behind Siva. All crammed up together offering some kind of comfort and support to the little one. Just when sleep started claiming Nathan, Tom whispered, "We got you baby, no more nightmares. Go to sleep, we are all here." This was the last words Nathan heard before surrendering to sleep.


End file.
